


弱水三千，偏取两瓢

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	弱水三千，偏取两瓢

“阿烈，别闹。”

趁停顿的空档，他师哥压低声音警告他。青年满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，却没敢反驳，抓紧他师哥的腰侧将人托起至半空，负责舞狮头的师哥往后一仰，阿烈紧跟师哥，腰部使力，一个漂亮的后空翻，“狮子”翻下梅花桩，稳当当落地。

师父过来对他们刚才的训练例行点评，师哥抱着狮头站在阿烈旁边，他偷偷斜眼去看师哥，那张白净小脸汗涔涔的，两颊也微微泛红，胸口一起一伏喘着，见过太多次的樱粉色的乳尖时不时顶起衣服布料，阿烈对刚才占得那下便宜意犹未尽。

刚才趁着把师哥举起来，他故意用鼻梁蹭过对方臀缝，隔着薄薄两层布料——师哥又被他调教得敏感——肯定有反应了，可碍着还在训练，不得不压低声音警告他，要换在床上，这小妖精肯定摇着屁股求他干。

嘁，真是不甘心。

训练到此结束，换了衣服，两人骑着自行车一前一后返回宿舍。到了宿舍，师哥径直去浴室洗漱，阿烈跟在后面也想进去洗鸳鸯浴，师哥没好气地把他推出去，黏糊糊嘀咕道，阿烈我今天累死了，明天吧，听话。

阿烈瞪着一双桃花眼，特别不高兴，“明天还要去外地表演，哪里有时间，”他上前一步，仗着个子高身材壮把他师哥堵在浴室角落，“艺兴，我们好久没做了。”

阿烈五岁的时候就认识他师哥了，两人那会儿就结成搭档学习舞狮，师哥长得软软糯糯，像白团子，他从小就喜欢师哥，跟在师哥屁股后面艺兴来艺兴去的喊着，师哥也不在意，总是弯着一双下垂眼，笑眯眯问他，阿烈怎么了，阿烈是不是累了，师哥带你去吃糖葱。

听见师弟这番抱怨，艺兴倒也没有不耐烦，却有点儿心虚——拒绝阿烈的求欢是因为一会儿还有别的应酬，用被干松的屁股去找另一个男人再干一次，实在是不礼貌。可他不好说出实话，躲躲闪闪的，躲开阿烈不断送上前的亲吻。

蓦地，下巴被那人宽厚手掌捏住，他不得不仰起头直视对方。

“一会儿是不是去见那个小吴总？”

一语中的，艺兴讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖，“早就约好的……”

面前的桃花眼又阴郁几分，热烫鼻息吹在耳畔，艺兴缩着身子想躲开，却躲不开阿烈天生迷人心智的低音炮。

“就那么想去见他吗？”

桃花眼变得委屈了，艺兴心下一软，踮起脚尖安抚性吻了吻师弟的嘴角，“不能爽约啊。”

师弟没吭气，眼睛一眯，突然伸手往他下体抓，艺兴被抓疼了，气呼呼要推开这人，可是命根子在敌人手里攥着，敌人又是个会调教的，三两下就把他摸硬，微微喘着，看向敌人的眼神都迷离。

“去也不是不行，”阿烈低下头舔了口艺兴的颈侧，“先过我这关。”

言下之意，你就老老实实带着被操松的屁股去找那个小吴总吧。

不等艺兴拒绝，阿烈猛地把人翻过去按在墙上，一把拽下莲蓬头，打开热水冲着对方的尾椎骨，同时伸手去前面揉搓半勃起的阴茎，摸一会儿再回去后面，拿指尖顶开穴口，又是抠挖又是揉捻的，穴眼儿被他伺候得松软潮湿，一缩一缩吃起了手指。他手法娴熟，不消片刻就惹得艺兴哼哼唧唧呻吟起来，屁股也小幅度晃着，暗示他可以开始了。

还想再多吊一会儿艺兴的胃口，可是下面硬得发疼的鸡巴突突直跳，迫不及待要钻进那个湿软穴眼儿，阿烈只好放弃吊胃口的念头，扶着鸡巴对准穴口，一挺腰，紧窄小穴被操开了。

艺兴“唔”地喊了声，又怕声音太大让隔壁师兄弟知道，不得不咬紧下嘴唇。饱满唇瓣被牙齿咬得通红，阿烈看着心疼，顺手扯下衣架上晾干的内裤塞进他师哥嘴里。腰上不忘使劲儿，一双手掐紧艺兴那把小细腰，嗵嗵嗵的往屁股里打桩。

他二十岁就被他师哥破了处男身，到现在，前后五六年的时间做过不知道多少次，师哥让他操得走路都不自觉带着媚态，可是师哥一旦拿起狮头便换了个人，眉眼冷峻，动作行云流水，同他配合完美，是梅花桩上最威风的狮子。

这样剧烈反差让阿烈爱不释手。

师哥，师哥，阿烈用低音炮一声声喊着，他师哥也吚吚呜呜应着，又反手搂住他的脖子，前后晃动屁股迎合他的操干。穴眼儿里的软肉层层叠叠聚涌过来，绞紧鸡巴，把这根粗壮东西往更深处引。阿烈后退几分抽出半截多，再猛地挺腰，啪一声，小腹撞在软嫩臀肉上，特别响，鸡巴也整根没入，硬胀龟头顶着伸出凸起，把那地方顶得直往外冒水。

艺兴觉得全身好似过电，肚子里酸胀，大腿根也抖得厉害，屁股狠狠夹住里面那根东西，哼哼唧唧求阿烈把他干射，他做爱的时候声音总是软绵绵且黏糊糊，他故意用这种音调说，阿烈好厉害，好喜欢阿烈的鸡巴……

“不喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢……最喜欢阿烈了……”

喜欢我还去找那个小吴总，什么人嘛。

抱怨归抱怨，他还是晃起公狗腰伺候他师哥，越过师哥肩头，他看见那根粉嫩的小鸡巴硬胀通红，马眼大张，精水混着清液一丝一丝往下掉。

阿烈一口咬住艺兴肩膀，发起狠，来回重重干了几十下，师哥被他干射了，穴眼儿不住收缩着要榨干他的精液。

对他师哥，他向来都舍得，师哥要什么他就给什么，做爱时，师哥喜欢他射进去，他就每次都射进去，用精液喂饱师哥淫荡的小穴。这会儿师哥又求他射进去，他自然乐意至极，鼠蹊一松，龟头顶在凸起上一跳一跳的喷出白汁。

事后，艺兴赖在阿烈怀里求他师弟帮他清理，可他师弟天生占有欲强，不愿意给他清理，还说什么“就带着我的精液去那个小吴总吧”。艺兴转了转眼珠子，觉得这么做也挺刺激，吧唧亲了口阿烈，甜甜一笑，说道，好主意，他要是问我就说那是润滑剂。

“……”傻子才信你，余光瞟见师哥笑得不怀好意，阿烈嘴角抽抽几下——又被这人戏弄了。

啪，一巴掌扇在那人屁股上，阿烈用后脑勺对艺兴，“快走快走，别耽误老子洗澡。”

“阿烈吃醋了？”

“……才没。”

“那……我走了？

“赶紧走！”

“拜啦。”

师哥真走了，把他一人扔在浴室闻那些荷尔蒙味道。他看着空荡荡的手掌心，师哥的体温仍残留其上，倏地，双手攥拳，他动作麻利穿好衣服，悄悄跟着师哥去了酒店。

 

说起来，认识小吴总算机缘巧合。

上个月市中心的新商场开业，舞狮队被请去表演采青，一般除了重要场合的表演或者比赛，店铺开业的活动不必艺兴和阿烈亲自上阵，可是对方点名要队里舞狮最好的，多少钱都愿意出。

既然碰见个“冤大头”，没有不答应的道理，经纪人应下来，开业当天带着艺兴和阿烈，还有队里的锣鼓队，敲敲打打去了新商场。

采青表演结束之后，还要从商场负责人手里接过红包，这是规矩。负责人就是小吴总。

小吴总生得英俊，身姿也挺拔，宛如一棵小白杨。艺兴表演采青的时候偷偷瞄了几眼，恰巧小吴总也看向他，两人对视时间不过短短一秒，却是电光火石的一秒，一秒之间诞生了七八个体位。艺兴垂下眼帘莞尔一笑——这小吴总要是对他没意思他立马把狮头扔进水沟。

果然，拿红包的时候他故意用指尖挠了挠小吴总的手背，那人一僵，红包都忘了给。

旁边有人提醒小吴总该给红包了，青年这才松开手，又轻轻说，这狮子真漂亮，艺兴听见了，躲在狮头里跟小吴总眨了眨眼睛，而后冲这人挤出颊边的小酒窝。小吴总愣了愣，摸了摸鼻尖跟旁边助理耳语，不多时，一个更厚的红包被放在小吴总手上，他递过去，对师父说，辛苦你们了。师父没好意思收，艺兴抱着狮头站在旁边说道，爸，你就收下吧，人小吴总一片心意呢。老头儿瞪了艺兴一眼，后者做个鬼脸跑开去找阿烈了。

最后，红包还是给出去了，老头儿坐在餐桌边教育他儿子，你看看人小吴总，年轻轻就事业有成，你跟人多学着点儿。艺兴不理会，转头同阿烈说笑起来。

后半夜，艺兴偷偷跑去父亲的卧房拆开那个红包，除了一叠厚厚的纸币，还有一张名片，名片上印着吴世勋三个字，吴世勋底下是一串手机号码。

艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，抱着手机编了条短讯发给那个号码，回信很快，小吴总回他说，明晚十点，商场旁边那座酒店，十六楼，1654号房。

第二天晚上，艺兴如约赶去酒店，小吴总已经在那儿等他了，估摸连澡都洗过，只穿一件浴袍给他开门。

小吴总跟阿烈差不多高，但是比阿烈瘦多了，两根锁骨撑着皮肉，笔直两条线，可是小吴总属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉那种人，浴袍腰带松开，一身锻炼有佳的腱子肉看得艺兴眼睛都直了。他摸了摸自己的胸，又摸了摸小吴总的胸，眨巴眨巴眼，说，真大。

“下面还有更大的。”

小吴总抓着他的手就往胯下放，那团硬邦邦的东西在艺兴手里突突直跳，热烫触感钻进皮肉，艺兴咽了咽嗓子，呼吸都不自觉变快。

“别磨叽了，我明天一早还要开会。”小吴总不耐烦地催促。

艺兴心想，阿烈都没这么催过我，阿烈最喜欢我跟他磨叽，磨得快起火才肯进去。

“小吴总，做爱这种事急不来的。”

小吴总咧开嘴角笑得特别邪气，“可我偏就是急性子。”

奇怪，这人长得清清冷冷、眉宇间都透着疏离，皮囊之下却是急性子，阿烈虽然张扬外向，可内里很稳重，特别有耐心，尤其对他。

这边艺兴还在拿师弟作比较，那边吴世勋已然不耐烦到极点，一把扯过艺兴按在床上，手脚麻利脱了他的裤子，五指张开把他的屁股当面团一样揉着，又从浴袍底下掏出肿胀可怕的粗大器官，浅浅戳着穴眼儿。

艺兴着急了，语无伦次说还没扩张就进去你疯了吧你想疼死我吗，吴世勋把他压在身下，翻拧他的胳膊，喘着粗气说，谁让你白天勾引我，大姑娘躺在床上敞着穴等我操我都不要了，吃过晚饭就在这儿等你。

一席话说得挺荤，说得艺兴面红耳赤，后面竟也开始发痒。

吴世勋低头瞄了眼，见有星星点点的清液从那丝窄缝里溢出来，语气特别恶劣地问道，喜欢我说这种话？还是……喜欢我打算强奸你？

也不知道哪个字眼戳中艺兴，他心底顿时燥热起来，穴里软肉蠕动着，自己分泌起淫水。

吴世勋却突然松开他，绕去前面捏住他下颌，这人手劲儿不比阿烈小，嘴巴被捏开，硬邦邦的鸡巴就这么塞进来了。

这人！哪怕是阿烈也要经过他同意才能有口交！怎么一上来就干这种事儿！

艺兴拧着眉毛瞪吴世勋，抗拒着往后躲，小吴总不气反笑，手指尖放在艺兴脊椎上划拉了几下，后者离开软了身子，牙关也松开，天生上翘的龟头便挤进喉咙。他生理性反胃，几欲呕吐，可是那人又把手指塞进后穴，开始给他扩张。修长手指埋在后穴里抠挖搅弄，搅得艺兴的魂儿都快没了，不由自主给吴世勋做起口活。

口水声混着呜呜咽咽的呻吟，艺兴扭动起身体配合手指抽插后穴的动作，没一会儿，他后面湿的不像话，上面那张嘴被粗大器官撑得发酸，口水存不住，滴滴答答的，耻毛都被濡湿。小吴总像对待宠物那般，一下下抚摸他的发顶，一边夸他口活不错，一边问他，是不是也这么伺候过别人——

就像现在这样，吴世勋问艺兴，来之前是不是自己扩张过，后面怎么那么湿。

艺兴松开嘴里的东西，仰起头甜甜一笑，说，是啊，用阿烈的精液扩张过。接着，他顺着吴世勋的小腹爬上去，搂着那人的脖子，低语道，阿烈在我屁股里射了好多呢。

小吴总气得不要不要。第一次约过后就找助手私下调查艺兴，知道这人和队里的师弟好着，后来再约，他跟艺兴求证，没想到这人竟大方承认了，眨巴着那双无辜的下垂眼，说，我21岁的时候就跟阿烈做了，阿烈那会儿还是处男，阿烈这样，阿烈那样，他听得心头起火，按着艺兴里里外外操了个通透，害得人床都下不来，生生在他那儿待了两天。

这会儿又听艺兴提起那个师弟，他妒火中烧，猛地抓紧对方发顶把人扯起来与他平视。艺兴吃了痛，不高兴地要拍开他的手，他凑上去，咬艺兴的下唇。

吴世勋喜欢艺兴的下嘴唇，饱满且具有肉感，唇瓣中间还有一道浅浅沟壑，他最喜欢一边咬着那儿一边往艺兴的屁股里打桩，干得那人又爽又痛，直至听那人用软糯糯的嗓音喊他爸爸才肯罢休。

艺兴食髓知味，也好喜欢吴世勋这般粗暴对待他，于是往往故意把小吴总惹生气，勾引后者在他身上发疯。

现在，吴世勋又咬他的嘴唇，他如同蛇那般挂在人身上，没了骨头似的贴着吴世勋，拿勃起的阴茎蹭对方小腹。

马眼溢出的清液于小腹之上留下蜿蜒曲折的痕迹，吴世勋低头看了眼，骂了句骚货，分开艺兴双腿直直干进后穴。

已经被阿烈开发过一次的穴眼儿松软潮湿，里面还有阿烈的精液——一想到这些，艺兴便兴奋地不得了，全身毛孔大张，薄汗析出，湿了睫毛同鬓角。

鸡巴泡在湿软小穴里的感觉不要太好，吴世勋仰起下巴喟叹，真是恨不得死在这人身上。他开始晃动结实腰部，像条发情的公狗，干着他身下同样发情的母狗。又圆又翘的屁股被他撞得发红，一颤一颤，生生颤出波浪，穴眼儿也咬紧鸡巴，内里软肉吸吮龟头，把他往更深处引。

艺兴让吴世勋干得发浪发骚，痴痴笑着，手指尖划过对方胸口，软甜嗓子轻轻喊了声“爸爸”。吴世勋再也绷不住，拧着眉毛发狠，腰上像装了马达，不知疲倦操干穴眼儿，原本紧窄的小穴被干成圆筒状，他那根东西抽出来后迟迟合不拢，跟随主人呼吸一张一合，白沫一样的汁水从里面挤出来，流了下去，身下那片床单都湿嗒嗒。

咚咚咚，敲门声打断满室旖旎。小吴总最讨厌办事儿被人打扰，抓起床头手机看都不看就往外砸，“滚！”

敲门声停顿片刻又响起来，却变成砸门，咣当咣当，似乎不给开门就要这么一直砸下去。

吴世勋气得吹胡子瞪眼，艺兴突然拦住他，笑眯眯说道：“不是外人，是阿烈。”说着就要爬起来去给师弟开门。

小吴总还没从震惊中回过神，那个叫阿烈的青年已然牵着艺兴的手走进来，那人看也不看他一眼，径自抓起浴袍盖在艺兴身上，“也不怕着凉。”

艺兴却抓起阿烈的手放去屁股，蛇一般贴着阿烈的胸口，蹭了蹭，说：“阿烈真的舍不得我呢，好高兴，阿烈这么喜欢我……”他一边说一边脱师弟的裤子，都好像诱人发狂的曼陀罗，纯洁外表之下有颗毒性剧烈的果实——

他明知果实有毒，却仍摘下果实，这不是疯子是什么。

阿烈抬眼淡淡瞟了眼吴世勋，继而低头对他的师哥说道：“是啊，没有人比我更喜欢你了……”

艺兴开心地笑起来，指挥阿烈坐在椅子上，他背对阿烈，反手扶着勃起的粗大器官坐了下去。修长脖颈因为快感而爆了青筋，下巴也高高仰起，臀肉紧贴身后人的胯骨，画着圈用鸡巴奸淫穴眼儿。师弟粗重的喘息从后面传来，他抬起屁股再重重坐下，鸡巴贯穿肉穴，龟头压在敏感点上，爽得不住发抖。

至于被晾在旁边的小吴总，这会儿脑子里乱七八糟，他知道艺兴在床上玩得疯，可他想不到这人竟然能当着他的面和自己师弟做爱，而那两个人旁若无人的神态让他觉得自己是多余的。

思及此，吴世勋又妒又恨。

就在这时，艺兴睁开眼睛直勾勾看着吴世勋，饱满双唇一张一合，说道：“过来啊，勋勋……”

那人头一次喊他乳名，用带着媚态的语气、用软甜诱人的嗓音叫他过去，叫他加入这场狂欢。他像被控制的木偶，一步接一步跨进那个淫乱的圈，被艺兴手里的丝线控制着，那人说什么，他就做什么，像那个叫阿烈的师弟，完完全全被引诱、被抓在手掌心。

艺兴在阿烈的身上起伏晃动，平坦小腹时不时被顶出小小的鼓包，因为快感剧烈，白皙身体染上一层潮红，他伸出手拥住吴世勋，仰起汗涔涔的小脸，拿脸颊蹭着遍布青筋的粗壮性器官，而后张嘴吃进去，一边吃，一边含糊不清说：“勋勋不要嫉妒啊……三个人不是更开心……”

吴世勋吞咽着口水，悄悄看了眼阿烈，青年似乎并不在意有没有他的加入，眼帘垂落，轻柔地吻着艺兴的肩膀。他好奇得很——这人到底多喜欢才会不介意第三个人加入他们。

可是艺兴技巧娴熟的口活很快就把他引入高潮，让他忘了那些好奇心，蓦地，喉管收紧，卡在那儿的龟头被挤压，脑子里一片白光闪过，囊袋快速收缩着，原本想射在艺兴屁股里的精液全部进了艺兴的嘴巴，齿缝间都是黏稠白汁。

小吴总爽得不要不要，眼帘紧闭，粗喘不停，脖颈都爆了青筋，他抓着对方发顶继续操干那张嘴，享受高潮后的余韵。艺兴却松开他，因为被阿烈顶得太厉害，说话都断断续续：“等、等一下，勋勋……我还没好……”

小吴总才不管这些，弯下腰吮吸那副饱满嘴唇，像他最喜欢做得那样，对着下唇的沟壑又舔又吸，艺兴高潮时的呻吟通通被他吃下，就连高潮时射出的精液都喷在他的手心里，虽然屁股被另一个男人占有，但艺兴的嘴里可存满了他的精液。

吴世勋冲阿烈得意的挑眉，后者仍然不在意这些，看都不看他一眼，结实有力的臂膀抱起艺兴，疲软的器官从屁股里滑出，带了几丝白汁，松垮穴眼儿没了堵住的家伙，大张着，射进去的黏稠液体滴滴答答往下掉。

阿烈伸手接住那些液体，用指尖搓揉开，然后把手指塞进艺兴的嘴巴搅弄了好一会儿，这才终于抬眼看吴世勋。

原来在这儿等着他呢。

小吴总气笑了，闹半天还是会吃醋嘛，倒也是，不吃醋也不会跟过来。

就这么休息了一会儿，三个人换了地方继续，这次换成艺兴给阿烈口交，而艺兴的屁股交给了小吴总。

艺兴：“公平起见嘛。”

师弟：“……”

小吴总：“……”

到了后半夜，三个人彻底玩疯了，两根又粗又长的鸡巴一起挤进湿软穴眼儿，一根进来，另一根便出去，干得艺兴直向他们求饶，却说不清跟谁求饶，抱着阿烈喊爸爸，又回头喊吴世勋“哥哥”，一双下垂眼哭得通红，可怜兮兮，令人兽欲大发。原本平坦的小腹存满精液，皮肉微微隆起，跟怀孕似的，同时怀了两个男人的孩子。

 

欢爱过后，艺兴沉沉入睡，阿烈抱起师哥准备离开酒店，吴世勋拦住阿烈，冲他怀里的艺兴扬了扬下巴，说道，明天回去吧，这么晚了。

到底是学了二十余年的舞狮，阿烈动作轻巧躲开吴世勋，头也不回地说不用说明天要去外地表演，还说什么、什么师哥在家才能睡舒服。

小吴总翻了个白眼，心说人都累成这样就算躺天桥底下也能睡舒服，可他讲出口的却是另一句：你就这么喜欢你师哥？都能容忍他跟别人上床。

阿烈回过头，冷冷地看着吴世勋，“反正比你喜欢。”

这话不假，起先找艺兴就是单纯约炮，可事到如今，吴世勋没那么确定目的是约炮还是别的什么。

看着那二人离开的背影，再看看乱七八糟的房间，空气里仍有性爱后的味道，淫乱不堪，却无比上瘾。

三个人……确实更开心呢。

 


End file.
